


Schoolday Stories

by DarkShade



Series: Partners - Psych AU [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Stories from the childhood of Rip and Gideon before they grew up and started a psychic detective agency.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Series: Partners - Psych AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small collection of stories that fit in the Psych AU universe we've created from the youth of Rip and Gideon.  
> The first up - Eve has to step in when Rip and Gideon are separated in school.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Ms Baxter,” Mrs Young, Gideon’s principal greeted her, “Thank you for coming at such short notice.”

Eve nodded, “Of course. Gideon’s education is very important. Although considering we’re less than a week into the first semester of the year, I am concerned that something has happened already.”

Mrs Young grimaced, “Gideon is a brilliant young woman, and last year she worked very well within the class but so far this year she is being very disruptive. She does the work but, amongst other things, corrects the teacher, refuses to join in discussions and has basically called every other person in the class stupid.”

Eve sighed, “I though this might happen.”

“You did?” Mrs Young frowned.

“Rip…Michael Hunter has been placed in a different class,” Eve reminded her.

Mrs Young nodded, “Yes, the group was bigger this year and we decided the best way to split the class was by name.”

“Gideon has formed a bond and relies on Rip…Michael,” Eve tried to explain, “He can keep her focused in a way no one else can since she lost her brother. I understand there was a need to split the class, but you have put them back together.”

“I know they’re friends,” Mrs Young stated, “But we don’t pander to the children’s whims and we don’t change classes so friends can be together.”

Eve took a deep breath forcing herself to remain calm, “Mrs Young, you know my sister’s history and you know that as brilliant as she is, Gideon has some idiosyncrasies. Michael’s presence helps her, calms her and he knows how to keep her focussed. Speak to Mr Thomson, he saw it last year.” Silence filled the room for a few moments before Eve spoke again, “Mrs Young, I know my sister and I understand that you feel you may be pandering to her but trust me she isn’t happy in classes right now. She feels alone and isolated. Her behaviour will get worse, not better.”

Mrs Young grimaced before nodding, “I will speak with Mrs Edmondson and Mr Davis about who can be swapped around. We will try to execute the switch for Monday.”

“Thank you, Mrs Young,” Eve stood and shook the woman’s hand.

Leaving the office Eve found Gideon sitting stiffly, her eyes wide with worry as Rip sat at her side his hand holding hers.

“She’s going to put you both in the same class from Monday,” Eve told them, seeing relief fill Gideon’s eyes and her posture relax.

Rip looked at Eve as Gideon hugged him, “Thank you.”

Gideon gave a small smile and added quietly, “Thank you for fixing things.”

Eve smiled at her, “That’s what I’m here for, Gideon,” before there could be any awkwardness she continued, “I’ll drop you both off at your house, Rip,” Eve motioned them to start walking, “Gideon, I have to work late so Mary said you can stay there tonight if you want.”

Gideon smiled and she started out with Rip, the two of them talking about something Eve had no idea about.

She’d worried about Gideon from the moment she’d taken her in after the accident. Her half-sister was off the charts brilliant but since the death of her twin-brother had wavered between being introverted and acting out.

Eve had been so happy that Rip had befriended her after they settled in Central City. Orphaned himself, he’d been moved with his adoptive mother and had bonded quickly with Gideon. Eve wondered sometimes what she would have done if Gideon and Rip hadn’t met but was happy that she never had to find out.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gideon's first birthday after moving to Central City, and Eve is very grateful for Rip.

“Eve,” Mary Xavier said worriedly when she answered the phone, “Is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry to call so early,” Eve apologised, “But I don’t know what else to do.”

“It’s alright. Take a deep breath,” Mary soothed, “Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll do my best to help.”

Eve breathed then replied, “It’s Gideon. Today is her birthday and she’s been okay leading up to it. But,” Eve sighed, “She’s locked herself in her room and refuses to open the door.”

“Oh, that is not good,” Mary mused.

“I was hoping perhaps Rip could come over and talk to her,” Eve said, “She listens to him for everything else perhaps he’ll be able to get through to her.”

“It’s alright, Eve,” Mary told her, “Michael is getting ready for school. We’ll swing by on our way.”

Relief filled her and Eve hung up the phone, pacing as she waited.

Mary parked the car in the driveway of Eve and Gideon’s house before turning to Rip.

“You know,” she said softly, “You don’t have to do anything. This is a lot of pressure Eve is putting on you. It’s not your responsibility.”

“She’s my friend, Mary,” Rip told her quietly, “And today is a really hard day for her. I have to do what I can.”

Mary smiled at her adoptive son, placing her hand on his cheek affectionately, “You are a wonderful person, Michael and I’m so lucky that you joined my family.”

Looking slightly embarrassed Rip slid out the car and headed into Gideon’s house finding Eve waiting for him.

“Hi, Eve. What happened?” he asked.

Eve sighed, “You know about Gilbert?”

He nodded.

“Well when Gideon got up this morning,” Eve explained, “She started looking for him all over the house, accused me of hiding him from her and has now locked herself in her room until I bring Gilbert.”

Rip grimaced before he headed up to Gideon’s room, knocking on the door he waited.

“Go away, Eve,” Gideon screamed from inside, “I’m not leaving until you stop hiding Gilbert from me.”

“It’s Rip, Gideon,” he called, “Can I come in?”

Silence came from the other side before finally the door opened slightly. He waited but nothing happened so Rip gently pushed the door relieved when it swung open. Stepping inside he found Gideon sitting on her bed curled in the corner making herself as small as she could, a brown teddy bear clutched to her.

Sliding onto the bed Rip waited. After several minutes Gideon crawled over to sit with him.

“Where’s Gilbert?” she demanded.

Rip took her hand, “You know where.”

“No,” Gideon cried, “We always spend our birthday together. Eve is hiding him from me.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Rip told her.

Gideon’s eyes filled with tears, “Then where is he?”

“You know the answer,” Rip reminded her.

Silence filled the air between them as Gideon continued to squeeze the bear, rubbing her cheek against the fur.

“She should have stopped it,” Gideon snapped angrily.

Rip sighed sadly, “It was an accident, Gideon. Eve couldn’t have stopped it, even if she was in the country when it happened.”

“But we always spend our birthday together,” Gideon whispered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Putting his arms around her, Rip hugged her tightly, “I’ll stay with you. I know it’s not the same, but you won’t ever be alone as long as I have a say.”

Gideon buried her face in his chest and held onto him, the bear pressed between them.

Outside the room Mary smiled proudly as she listened to her boy.

“We should call the school,” Mary told Eve, “And let them know neither Rip nor Gideon will be in today.”

Eve sighed, “I don’t know what I would have done without him today. I wish I could connect with her, but she blames me because I wasn’t there to stop the accident and hates me because I brought her here away from all she knew.”

“It’ll take time,” Mary soothed, “But kids are resilient. Look at Michael. When I first met him, he was skittish and didn’t trust anyone. He barely spoke more than three words to me if he didn’t have to. I’m amazed to see how far he’s come.”

Eve smiled, “You’ve done an amazing job with him.”

“And maybe one day he’ll see me as his mother,” Mary shrugged, “But you are Gideon’s sister.”

“Half-sister,” Eve replied, “As she likes to remind me.”

“You’re still her sister,” Mary told her, “She’ll learn to understand and appreciate everything you do for her one day.”

Eve smiled at the other woman. It had been pure luck that Gideon’s best friend came with an adoptive mother who she could go to for help.

“I’m guessing Gideon hasn’t eaten yet,” Mary said rolling her sleeves up, “Why don’t we make them something good? What’s Gideon’s favourite breakfast?”

“Waffles with chocolate sauce and whipped cream,” Eve rhymed off instantly.

“Well,” Mary chuckled, “It is her birthday.”


End file.
